


刺客

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 短篇，尺度有点大
Relationships: 璇杉
Kudos: 6





	刺客

入夜，点起的烛灯昏黄，青纱帐轻轻摆动。

床幔之下有一美人半解罗衫，春光乍泄。美人半撑着身子，仰头低低呻吟，在她身上压着另一女子。

女子的五指穿过三千青丝小心捧上了美人的头颅。她吮吸舔咬着她饱满的乳尖，吞吐几下满意地啧啧嘴，晶莹的唾液沾染其上标属着她的领地。

美人的衣衫褪到了后腰，悉心保养过的肌肤雪白如玉。女子把握上了美人的山峰，柔软的指腹在硬起的红顶上打着转。这是最后的一节课，取悦了女子她就可以顺利被献给皇帝了。她叫苏杉杉，是她身上这个朝中太傅的女儿段艺璇暗地里培养的刺客。皇帝昏庸无道，自然有人要收拾他。苏杉杉就成了这场政治斗争的一颗小棋子。失败了还会有很多人来顶替她，成功了那就是个欢天喜地的结局了，她可以回乡下去了，拿些赏钱买地买房子下半辈子闲云野鹤。可是往往失败要比成功容易。

苏杉杉和段艺璇一起倒在了锦被之中，段艺璇趴在了苏杉杉的上腹，头还可以顶到上面的柔软，伸出小舌舔舐勾勒着她姣好的身形。苏杉杉的耳朵红到滴水，无论来多少次她都会像个没开过苞的雏鸟般羞涩。这也是段艺璇选上她的原因。

被惹起的欲火堆在了小腹。段艺璇起身将苏杉杉软若无骨的双腿推起，掰开，圆润的臀瓣半露了出来。衣物脱落到了半路，苏杉杉的手先一步来到这里。

红肿沾着水渍的花瓣被苏杉杉的两根手指撑开，抬起下腰，花瓣从布料里脱身出来，放在了段艺璇眼前。苏杉杉神情娇羞，仿佛新婚之夜等待腼腆的丈夫的妻子，急切又害羞。

段艺璇的手指插进了暴露的小穴，湿滑的小穴把她的手指紧紧挤着。或缓或急抽插着内里，撞击里面的软肉。纱幔晃动起来。

苏杉杉装得一点破绽都没有，她就胜了一大半，至于剩下的事后再说了。

段艺璇将苏杉杉转过身，苏杉杉半趴着，膝盖不停与被褥摩擦着，段艺璇有力的手指在不停索取着。段艺璇的上身压上她的后背，张开嘴霸道地咬着她的后颈。段艺璇今天的情绪好像有点失控。段艺璇揉捏起苏杉杉的阴核，苏杉杉的娇喘放荡又带点矜持。她们只是在演习教学，没有其它过多的情感。段艺璇对她的父亲是这样说的。

我喜欢你。苏杉杉在段艺璇耳边悄悄说着。她只敢在段艺璇睡着的时候说。要是被听到了她说不定会被赶出去，刺客是不能有任何多余的感情的，这也是一门课程。

这一捉弄似的行径苏杉杉乐此不疲，像是为了发泄被迫闭上嘴的心情，这对她这个话痨来说可难了。苏杉杉都不睡觉的吗，有时候还会在段艺璇耳边说个老半天的，内容从油盐酱茶到天文地理不等。苏杉杉就不觉得奇怪她怎么没把人吵起来吗。段艺璇习惯了沉默，也习惯了等她说完话再睡。今晚黑暗中偷偷的一个亲吻却被发现了。

苏杉杉心情复杂，是真的乱成一团麻了，混乱过后，苏杉杉又不禁沦陷于唇上的甜蜜。

苏杉杉心甘情愿将自己献给皇帝，但是当她被段艺璇推向皇帝的那一刻还是怨起了段艺璇的狠心。她看向和众随从的朝臣一样低着头的段艺璇时如坠冰窟。她开始真正担忧起了她的生死，但是她根本不会把她的难过展露出一分一毫，最后的胜算苏杉杉也有了。

皇帝死了，改朝换代。苏杉杉如愿以偿得到了一笔赏金，可以回家了。她很久没有看见段艺璇了。苏杉杉给段艺璇留下过一封信如实交代了她违规的事情也包括发现了段艺璇同样违规的感情，就放在段艺璇桌案上，在她们最后一次出府前。

在出了城的第一个驿站苏杉杉停了很久。左等右等段艺璇还是来了。她在信中说过刺杀成功后她想回家种地，虽然她一早就没了家，不过领了钱她还可以再建一个。

看到段艺璇的那一刻苏杉杉就迫不及待撞入她怀里。

你怎么知道我会来？

我想你也知道我在等你。

所以你一定会来。


End file.
